Counting Stars
by Checkerz
Summary: "Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When the four dragons are gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last," Modern A/U
1. Chapter One: Ao

**_Counting Stars_**

 _Summary: "Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When the four dragons are gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last," **Modern A/U**_

* * *

 **Okinawa, Japan**

 **2003**

He didn't understand.

Understand why the other children were afraid of him.

 _Why was he alone?_

Why was his story done before it began?

Why was he here?

Why did no one want to be his friend?

Why did he have to look away?

 **And why did they?**

Shin-ah's first memory were of eyes lost and confused as his remained.

Why did no one else let him hold their hand?

Why did they treat him like some kind of dieses?

Why did this man leave him here?

 _Shin-ah loved him_.

So why did he have to go?

Why did this man apologize?

Why did he make him wear a mask?

Why did he tell Shin-ah he set him free?

What did that mean?

Why was he different?

Is this why the adults covered his eyes with their hand when he took his glasses off?

 _He wasn't going to hurt them._

He just wanted to be their friend.

Why did no one understand?

More importantly:

Why was Shin-ah all alone?

Did no one want him?

 **What was so horrible about him that they just hurried on by?**

Tears pooled behind the dark shades he wore.

Shin-ah rocked on the swing alone.

The sky was gray.

Autumn leaves flew around him in circles, gathering in blankets on the earth underneath his feet.

The wind blew back blue hair gently.

No one spoke.

And why would they?

 _He was alone._

Just like it was suppose to be.

He didn't know why.

Or what he did that made them so afraid.

 **And what _could_ he have done?**

Shin-ah had no memories that provided an answer.

He had memories of Ao.

The man who left him here, at this place.

Surrounded by children who didn't have parents either.

They took his glasses.

 _They laughed at him._

He slept in all corner with no one to talk to.

Shin-ah simply rocked back and forth.

The chains tangled together.

He stopped rocking when he heard a squeak.

It was very weak and high pitched.

It came from inside the leaves.

The curious five year old stood, inspecting the ground beneath.

Gentle fingers pulled the leaves back revealing a small, delicate creature.

It was stained red.

It's tiny leg was bent.

Shin-ah picked the animal up like he was picking up a feather.

How had it gotten there?

It must have been a dog or cat.

Shin-ah held it close.

She wasn't scared.

Her beady little eyes opened, taking in the world like _it_ should be the one that was frightened by _her_.

Shin-ah couldn't help but smile.

He petted her head with a light tipped finger.

Then he put her in his jacket.

" _Pikyuu!"_

It wasn't about him anymore.

Shin-ah had someone else to take care of that needed his help.

If only he get find a tiny piece of wood for its leg.

He searched the playground until finding one.

He didn't mind the blood in his jacket.

He just hoped it was enough to keep her warm.

The small boy tore of piece of his sleeve.

Then wrapped it up with the twig.

The squirrel looked thankful.

 _At least, he thought it was a squirrel._

Shin-ah wasn't quite sure.

He wanted to name her Ao.

But he wasn't sure that fit either.

He wrapped her back up in his clothing.

 _Ao_.

…

Maybe Ao wouldn't mind being his friend.

 _Only time would tell._

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Author: What do you think? More Shin-ah? I have another chapter for him I was going to put out. Should I wait, writing stuff for the other young dragons and come back to it? That sounds right to me. Okay, here we go. Kija next. Because…I'm still working on modern Jae-Ha. So Kija is what you're getting ;) ;) I'm also trying to re-write the prolouge before I get into the second chapter so I'll let you know when that's up. Allonz-y**


	2. Chapter Two: Kija

**_Counting Stars_**

 _Summary: "Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When the four dragons are gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last," **Modern A/U**_

* * *

 **Hokaido, Japan**

 **2000**

 _He couldn't let go of it._

No matter how hard he tried.

Every minute, of every second he clung on tighter as if the world would rip it right from his fingers.

Kija couldn't stop staring.

He stared at the picture until it grew blurry.

 _Colors mixed together._

He swallowed thickly.

White bangs fell over his eyes.

He just wanted them to be together.

 _As Father and son._

Kija had that chance.

 _And he blew it._

The four year old's claws tore right through the paper.

He gasped, eyes growing even blurrier.

The portrait he drew of their family was ruined.

His mother smiled down on them from heaven as his father and him held hands with Granny.

And he accidently tore a hole right through the stick figure's smile.

A white scaled hand covered Kija's mouth as he let out a muffled squeak.

His shoulders began to shake.

A harsh wind pulled it from the boy's grasp.

The autumn leaves danced with it in the sky.

They lowered the casket into the ground.

His Granny's face was damp with tears, her voice cracked, "Lord Hakuryuu….please forgive the previous Lord."

The young boy looked up widely, then his blue eyes softened.

 _Red and blue lights swirled around him._

 _A woman's voice spoke over the P.A. system._

 _Kija sat in the seat beside Granny._

 _He hated this place._

 _Hospitals were cold._

 _Scary._

 _And unfamiliar._

 _They smelled like a strong mixture of chemicals._

 _The small child stopped coloring his book and stared up the older woman with wide, hopeful eyes,_

 _"Granny…I want to see my father. It's been three months since I've seen him. Please, even if it's just a_

 _look."_

 _She barely looked at him in reply,_

 _"You cannot Lord Hakuryuu. The former Lord's body is in poor condition. Please, wait for a little longer."_

 _Kija's head whipped away._

 _He let out a small breath._

 _Granny always called him that._

 _Even around strangers._

 _From her stories- he was Hakuryuu._

 _One of many in a long line to desire the servitude of a Master._

 _Their Master:_

 _King Hiryuu._

 _He would one day return upon the earth._

 _And his job would be to protect him._

 _Just it like was his father's._

 _And the next Lord's._

 _Unless…_

 _Kija's face glittered excitedly._

 _He lifted his carefully wrapped hand._

 _His father was sick, so perhaps… to cheer him up all he had to do was find Hiryuu and protect the Red Dragon King._

 ** _Then he wouldn't be so sad._**

 _The four year old stared at the door standing in his way._

 _'_ My father is right in here…we don't even have to have a conversation, _' he reached up high to turn the doorknob._

 _A heartbeat._

 _'_ Just one look. Just one look is all.'

 _Claws tips managed to open the door gently._

 _' …_.Ah. I'm glad. There's no one in there right now.'

 _The room was silence aside a steady beeping._

 _Kija slowly approached the white bed in the corner with metal railing._

 _He breathed carefully._

 _The boy's feet stopped two feet from him._

 _Kija saw a white skeleton figure covered in a mound of blankets._

 _He tried to speak, "Fath-"_

 _He squeaked, and stopped abruptly._

 _It was too late._

 _"Is someone…there?" A ragged voice called out in pain, "Someone?"_

 _His son simply reached up, and covered his boney chest with more warm blankets._

 _"Granny? Granny look at this…this hand. No matter how you look at it…it's just a normal hand. Those strong dragon claws are…nowhere to be found. The strength of the gods…is nowhere to be found. "_

 _Kija couldn't breath, 'That power has….been taken by me.'_

 _"Hey…Granny…" He wheezed, "if it's now…if it's now, that child….am I allowed to touch that child? Can I be allowed in my final hour…to touch him once?"_

 _His father's room was filled with silence, " Granny? Sorry…It'll trouble Granny again…No matter how time passes, I'm still…a child."_

 _The four year whimpered, eyes flooding with tears._

 _"Someone like me…At this point…I can't…"_

 _A loud wail erupted Kija and he flung himself onto the other dragon's thin frame._

 _"Granny?" White hair rested over hallow eyes, they then widened in realization._

 _The pair were magnetized._

 _A skeleton hand devoid of any claws rested on his son's scarred back._

 _"…Kija."_

Kija continued to stare at the closed coffin graced as it was placed into the ground.

Until he smiled up at her, "Granny…there isn't a single thing I need….to forgive him for."

The wind blew the trees into a flurry.

* * *

Kija watched the sun set from an empty cemetery.

Red evening light shined through the branches.

As he watched his eyes softened.

The world around him was silent except a light breeze.

…

"Sup."

Alarmed, the toddler nearly fell over backwards.

His heart screamed and silver tipped claws latched onto tree bark.

 _There was a man._

 **A man up in his tree.**

Except…he looked like a kid.

One of those big kids.

Why was he up in his tree?

 _How had Kija not noticed?_

Wind tossed the blonde's hair back from his bandana.

The stranger's eyes were peaceful.

Kija stammered, "You are-"

"This is your special seat I see. Sorry, kid," His smile was warm.

He didn't feel dangerous.

He felt like a close friend.

Or a lost family member.

His eyes flicked to the tombstone down below, Kija swallowed thickly.

"Who are you? You aren't…a thug. You have some sort of aura…"

The stranger glowed like the bright sun.

There was something…magical about it.

Something he couldn't explain.

It was like from Granny's stories.

The stranger continued, "I'm just a traveler. Don't mind me. More importantly, look at that kid. It's the light of dawn."

The both stared over the horizon.

It filled Kija to the brim with hope.

Enough happiness it nearly brought tears to his eyes, "It feels like I've been called to that light."

The traveler stared even farther, "I see. It's finally been born…our light of fire. Light of…fire…well, whether it actually becomes a light is up to itself though. Two thousand…three thousand years? Well, who cares, I've been waiting for so long, I'll wait a little bit longer."

He looked peaceful.

Before Kija had time to ponder on what that meant the man disapeared.

Kija looked around wildly, the only presence left around him was the wind.

The four year old's eyes softened with wisdom and slid down the giant tree inmidst the cemetary.

His small claws dug in until he reached the ground.

No one from the funeral had noticed him sneak off.

The red in the sky soon began to fade.

It hid behind mountains and the vast world ahead.

But the hope the stranger made him feel never diminished.

 _ **End Chapter Two**_

* * *

 **Author Notes: Sorry it was so long, I had trouble getting this one to keep up with the pacing.** **And I know that last part felt rushed, but in the manga that scene was a lot longer and this was the lesser of two evils.**

 **This chapter I decided to call "Kija." Let me know if you liked it, or if you see some improvemment lol :) Thanks for reading, you guys have given me some of my best reviews!**

 **I need a vote:**

 **Another Shin-ah chapter** **or an introduction for Jae-Ha.**

 **Have in mind I already have the chapter for Shin-ah mapped out in my head I just need to know what works best for the story.**


	3. Chapter Three: Tag You're It

_**Counting Stars**_

 _Summary: "_ _Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When the four dragons are gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last," **Modern A/U**_

* * *

 **Author Note: Hi everyone! :) Thank you for being patient, I'm sorry about not updating my other Jae-Ha fic but I'm getting there. I have it written out I just feel like it's not quite there yet. I decided to go with Jae-Ha in this chapter and not Shin-ah because he needs a turn and I don't need to be lazy. Good new, I just started watching Pandora Hearts, it's pretty good. I'm also sorry about switching back and forth from 2000 and 2003. You'd think a good writer would be be thoughtful enough to put them in order ;) Now for this next chapter, I'll need you to vote after you finish reading. More Shin-ah or baby Su-Won? If you're a Guest reader I'll take your votes too ;) Let me know! I care about everyone who see's this, enjoy.** _WARNING FOR A BAD LANGUAGE._

* * *

 **Gajajima, Japan**

 **2003**

 _Bare feet pounded against the cement._

Stiches developed in his side.

Jae-Ha's breathing grew frantic.

His green eyes were wild as they looked over his shoulder.

The neighborhood was still dark in its pre-dawn light.

The streets were empty.

The broken chain on Jae-Ha's ankle tore the skin as he nearly tripped over the curb.

 _His heart was screaming._

He couldn't think straight.

This was his chance.

 _ **He had to get away.**_

Get away from this fucking crazy town and the people in it.

The twelve year old's eyes landed on the nearest public phone.

More importantly he had to find a way to _get off this island_.

For whatever fucked up reason these people had-they had decided to do everything in their power to keep Jae-Ha from the outside world.

 _As if he was something to be afraid of._

He briefly considered just hotwiring a car but decided against as he grabbed the phone off its hook.

Jae-Ha's fingers trembled so hard he could barely dial 110.

 _It was ringing too slow,_ he shot a glance behind him-

" _Hello, this is 110 what is your emergency?"_

His tried to answer when something ripped his hair back.

The pre-teen didn't have to see the long, green tangled locks to know it was his predecessor.

 _His panic sky-rocketed_.

Jae-Ha acted as if it was his hand with the deformity and tried to claw Garou's eyes out.

There was momentary bliss as the grip loosened and stars explode across his vision as he hit the pavement.

Dazed by the punch for only a second, he made a mad scramble to get away.

Garou grabbed the broken chain attached to his monstrous leg and yanked it back.

A shriek escaped Jae-Ha, making the air go thin.

Every home in the neighborhood was silent at the pre-dawn hour.

But it couldn't hurt in case the operator was still on the phone.

Garou snatched the boy's face in his hand and gripped the dark green roots, "You can scream all you like Jae-Ha, no one's coming to save you," his lips curved into a nasty smile, "They all think you're disgusting, a monster. You might as well accept the fact neither of us are ever getting off this island."

And if his word wasn't backed up enough, the older man raised the leg with ugly green scaling jutting out and claws in place of human toe nails.

Shame fluttered deep in his stomach.

 _He knew it was ugly._

He also knew no one was coming to rescue him anytime soon.

 _So his only bet was to try and escape._

Jae-Ha slammed his leg into Garou's stomach, causing the older man to retaliate and wrap a large hand around his throat.

 _He couldn't breath._

His finger nails bled as he tried to get free, " _Hel_ -" black spots invaded his vision of the sky.

The world had only gotten brighter as Jae-Ha's grew darker.

Just as his head was about to explode Garou tossed him back onto the ground, backing away.

The green haired child gasped and inhaled violently as he preceded to hack up a lung.

Jae-Ha clung to the oxygen in the air, pupils pin points.

A few people had come outside to see what sort of ruckus was happening at 6 a.m. in their front lawn.

There was some distinct murmuring and then glowers in Jae-Ha's direction.

Garou shook his head amused, "You see? _They hate you._ Our presence isn't welcomed, Jae-Ha."

When he didn't respond, the Green Dragon picked up the metal chain and began to drag him across the cement.

Anger bubbled up in Jae-Ha until he spat, " _Hey you!_ When are you going to _die?_ "

"How cruel. Are you telling me to die Jae-Ha? Because you were born my life is being sucked away you know."

"Sucked away? After a new Ryokuryuu is born doesn't the previous generation die after 3-4 years? _I'm already 12!_ " Jae-Ha exclaimed and then gritted his teeth, _"Can you hurry up and retire already?_ Even if I break my chains and jump to the sky you _always_ come and drag me back down to the ground. For years now! No matter how many times," The air grew frantic, "If you were just gone ** _-I would be free!"_**

Something inside Jae-Ha snapped as he pulled away and leapt to his feet, legs already pumping, making him run faster.

There was shouting and exclamations for Garou to capture him before it was too late.

 _This was it._

 _There was no turning back._

He gathered up all the strength his muscles could and took off into the sky.

Jae-Ha rose above the houses when the ground met him faster than he could register.

He connected with it face first, ribs hitting the edge of the curb.

Before he could even cry out in pain Garou grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face back into the ground for good measure.

Blood pooled out of his broken nose as the twelve year old rolled over and squared eyes with his predecessor.

"…"

Who just looked back at him silently until he swung his own leg out and it collided with Jae-Ha's head.

 **His world went black.**

* * *

 **AN: 110 is the emergency number in Japan for the police.**


End file.
